Cicatrices y humo
by StarryNightXIX
Summary: Cuando los hombres del falso L acorralaron a Mello, este tomó una decisión arriesgada e hizo explotar en el edificio. Quedó terriblemente malherido, pero antes de perder la consciencia tuvo tiempo de hacer una llamada de socorro. Semanas después, Mello rechazará por completo sus cicatrices, y Matt le enseñará que no son tan horribles como él piensa. / Explícito. / MxM


¡Buenas!

Vale, este one-shot (que subiré en dos partes, a penas me queda retocar el final para terminarlo) equivale a una señal en plan "estoy viva y sigo escribiendo". Sé que no es thorki, pero quiero aclarar que este verano terminaré Summerhill, por lo que comenzaré a subirlo de forma regular a partir de septiembre (es decir, un capítulo a la semana).

¿Por qué escribir un Matt x Mello a estas alturas de la vida? Pues porque estos días he vuelto a ver Death Note y he recordado lo mucho que adoraba a estos dos personajes y la pareja que hacían juntos. Y aunque hay bastante material para fangirlear, quería aportar mi granito de arena. Atención: hay contenido explícito y homosexual.

Sobra decir que ni Matt ni Mello ni ninguno de los datos que hacen referencia al manga o al anime de Death Note me pertenecen.

Un abrazo enorme y nos leemos pronto.

* * *

Estaba en el Infierno. Un Infierno que él mismo había desatado, aunque su condición de creador no le otorgara la inmunidad a sus horrores. Había humo por todas partes, arremolinándose como una bestia negra que devoraba el oxígeno, le nublaba la vista y le hacía cenizas los pulmones. Ni siquiera la máscara de gas que llevaba puesta impidió que le costara respirar. Se sentía mareado, ahogado, como si estuviera hundiéndose en un pozo de brasas candentes. De hecho, estaba quemándose vivo: las llamas ganaban terreno a cada segundo, lamían los escombros entre los que había quedado atrapado, le cortaban el paso y lo acorralaban más y más. Podía sentir el calor, aquél calor peligroso, insoportable y tortuoso, sobre la piel. El hecho de pensar que moriría así, consumido en vida, de un modo tan doloroso y desagradable, le provocó un pánico atroz que se empeñó en disimular aún cuando no había testigos que admiraran su talante. Avanzó entre los restos del que fue su centro de operaciones, se tambaleó entre las columnas de humo, atravesó muros de llamas y luchó contra la inconsciencia. Finalmente, cuando pensó que vivía su último minuto, avistó una salida. La salida a su Infierno.

Corrió hacia ella, por supuesto, ignorando el dolor de sus extremidades y la falta de aire. También ignoró la terrible caricia que las lenguas de fuego le dedicaron en el brazo. Sabía que estaba sangrando, que se había quedado sin piel, que ya no podía ver nada por el ojo izquierdo... pero lo ignoró. Corrió, y nada más. Corrió hasta que el fuego, la sirena de los coche patrulla se aproximaban y las ruinas quedaron atrás. Se dejó caer en un punto rodeado de sombras y oscuridad, esperando que lo mantuvieran oculto y, mientras boqueaba intentando recuperar el oxígeno perdido, saco el teléfono móvil que tenía en el bolsillo. Sabía muy bien a quién llamar. Solo había una persona. Solo una.

 _Matt._

A penas le dio tiempo de pulsar el botón de llamada, pues su cuerpo, que se encontraba ahora fuera de peligro, decidió recuperar la sensibilidad de golpe. Y vino el dolor.

Eso fue todo lo que pudo sentir: dolor, tan intenso y punzante que lo paralizó por completo, agarrotando cada músculo de su maltrecho cuerpo. Había sangre por todas partes, olía a piel quemada. Y el dolor. Demasiado dolor para poder soportarlo, así que se dejó arrastrar. Se le cerraron los ojos. Cayó inconsciente y, aún así, el dolor no lo abandonó.

• • •

Lo primero que sintió al despertar -tal vez horas o tal vez días después- también fue dolor, pero más suave. Era como estar sintiendo a través de un cristal, como si las sensaciones no le llegaran del todo claras y fueran un hormigueo constante y molesto. Además, había un pitido intermitente sonando de fondo, aunque también podría estar dentro de su cabeza. No pudo meditar sobre ello, porque incluso la acción de articular un pensamiento le dolía. Intentó abrir los ojos, pero solo pudo separar los párpados durante un par de segundos. Estaba en un lugar pequeño y oscuro, con el ambiente viciado. ¿Era un ataúd? ¿Es que había muerto?

No, porque los muertos no pueden sentir dolor... ¿o sí?

¿Y si había llegado al Infierno de verdad?

• • •

Mello volvió a recuperar la conciencia un tiempo después. Aquella vez pudo mantenerse despierto durante casi una hora, por lo que le fue posible averiguar dónde estaba y por qué continuaba vivo. Al parecer, después de dinamitar la que fuera la base que compartía con un grupo de mafiosos, aquella que sirvió de escenario para el ataque del escuadrón del falso L, Matt había acudido para prestarle ayuda. Según le contó su compañero, fue él mismo quién marcó su número de teléfono y, aunque no fue capaz de articular ni una sola palabra antes de desmayarse por la falta de oxígeno y la gravedad de sus quemaduras, pudo localizar el origen de la llamada e ir a buscarlo. "Estabas hecho una mierda cuando te encontré", le había dicho, "pero hice lo que pude porque sabía que me matarías si te llevaba a un hospital".

Sí, Matt lo conocía muy bien. Mello no se había pasado los tres últimos años de su vida convirtiéndose en una persona anónima para tirar todos sus esfuerzos en una visita al hospital, donde le harían un montón de preguntas que no estaba dispuesto a responder. Además, era mejor que todo el mundo lo diera por muerto, porque no cabía duda de que así era: aunque su cadáver no hubiera podido identificarse con seguridad entre los muchos restos calcinados que quedaron en el centro de la mafia, eran muy pocos los que tanteaban la posibilidad de que hubiera podido salir con vida del estallido y el posterior incendio.

Era algo natural, pues habría muerto sin duda alguna... de no ser por Matt. Y lo cierto es que aquél idiota tampoco había hecho demasiado mal su trabajo: había cortado las hemorragias, le había limpiado las quemaduras, había evitado que la infección lo matara y lo había mantenido sedado durante dos semanas enteras para que el dolor no lo volviera loco. Tendría mucho que agradecerle si no fuera porque a él no le iba eso de dar las gracias.

Y allí estaba ahora: en un piso franco de a penas cuarenta metros cuadrados, en un ambiente que apestaba a humo de cigarrillos y rodeado de cables y monitores en los que Matt había ido reuniendo todos los datos respecto al caso Kira que fue capaz de recopilar por su cuenta. Y puede que mucha gente lo menospreciara y lo tomara por un inútil, pero no había que olvidar que aquél pelirrojo adicto a la nicotina y a la PSP había sido uno de los niños superdotados de la Wammy's School. El tercero en la línea de sucesión de L, pero el primero en la lista de amistades de Mello. A decir verdad, quizá hubiera sido el único amigo que había tenido en su vida. Pero ni siquiera eso evitó que lo dejara tirado en el orfanato después de que Roger le anunciara la muerte de L hacía ya tres años. En aquél momento, y tras cederle la sucesión de L a Near, él se marchó del colegio y comenzó de cero, a su manera, dispuesto a ganar, dispuesto a vengarse, dispuesto a demostrar que no era un segundón.

Por suerte, Matt no era un tipo rencoroso. Se quedó en la Wammy's durante un año más y luego salió a buscarlo. Y Mello no lo había sabido, por lo menos no al principio, pero al final se dio cuenta de que había alguien siguiéndole la pista, vigilándolo de cerca, colaborando discretamente en sus planes. El pelirrojo era un tipo obstinado, pero supo mantenerse al margen mientras Mello ascendía posiciones en la mafia de Los Ángeles y conseguía un buen grupo de subordinados y una buena cantidad de dinero -quizá no de la forma más legal que existía, eso debía admitirlo- con la que respaldar su investigaciones respecto a Kira. Y aún así, se había mantenido lo suficientemente cerca como para acudir a su llamada y salvarle la vida.

–Idiota, no tienes ningún tipo de orgullo –aquello fue lo primero que le dijo Mello después de que Matt le explicara la historia de su rescate.

–Puede que si lo tenga –le respondió el pelirrojo esbozando una de aquellas características sonrisas suyas, una de aquellas a medio camino entre la indiferencia total y la socarronería–. Pero por suerte para ti, no lo uso contigo.

Y en aquél instante, Mello se percató de que lo había echado de menos. Había estado tan concentrado en sus planes, en su idea de dejar a Near en evidencia y de vengar la muerte de su apreciado L que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que Matt siempre había sido el bálsamo perfecto para sus emociones desmedidas. Porque si Mello tenía un problema, ese eran sus pasiones: era incapaz de ponerle límite a sus sentimientos, de filtrarlos para que no se convirtieran en una llamarada que lo carbonizaba todo. La rabia, el ansia competitiva, la ira... todas aquellas pulsiones lo dominaban y le impedían ver las cosas con total objetividad. L siempre le había dicho que aquello podía ser un don cuando aprendiera a controlarlo... pero se atrevió a morir antes de enseñarle cómo hacerlo.

 _L, capullo, aún no estaba preparado para que te fueras. Aún no._

Como consecuencia al temprano fallecimiento de su maestro y mentor, Mello había cedido a sus destructivos sentimientos y había abandonado el que fue su hogar, a las personas que se preocuparon por él aún cuando no tenían la obligación de hacerlo. Se marchó, se rodeó de la peor calaña que pudo encontrar y usó a un buen grupo de tipos sobremusculados y carentes de valores para protegerse mientras investigaba y llevaba a cabo multitud de actos ilegales. Quizá faltó al respeto de todo aquello que una vez juró defender, quizá mancilló la memoria de L, pero se vio obligado a emplear métodos de moral cuestionable: el secuestro del Jefe de la Policía Japonesa, el secuestro de Sayuu, el chantaje a Yagami, el sacrificio de sus propios hombres... ¿y si el dolor había sido un castigo? ¿Había conseguido compensar sus faltas con todo aquél sufrimiento?

¿Era Matt la prueba de su redención?

• • •

Tuvieron que transcurrir varios días más antes de que Mello pudiera hacer el primer intento de abandonar la cama y ponerse en pie. Lo primero que notó al ponerse derecho fue una extraña sensación de tirantez en la parte izquierda de su torso. Era como si hubiera unas manos invisibles tirándole de la piel, poniéndola en tensión sobre sus músculos. Sabía que aquello se debía a las quemaduras sufridas: de tercer grado, según Matt, y muy desagradables de ver. Por suerte, él no había tenido que vérselas, pues las vendas cubrían el macabro espectáculo que era su piel carbonizada. Habían comenzado a cicatrizar, y la sensación de tirantez se debía a eso. Pese a todo, era tan desagradable y dolorosa que se sintió mareado. Trastabilló, perdiendo el equilibrio, y buscó la superficie de la cama con la palma de las manos, pues solo así fue capaz de mantenerse en pie. Matt, que lo observaba atentamente mientras fumaba un apestoso cigarrillo, le pidió que volviera a acostarse. "Puedes descansar un poco más si aún no te sientes preparado", pero Mello negó con la cabeza y apretó las sábanas entre los dedos, furioso consigo mismo, con su debilidad.

–No pienso pasar ni un minuto más en esta cama –murmuró, aunque su voz sonó más insegura de lo que le habría gustado–. Estoy preparado.

Pese a todo, cuando Mello volvió a apartarse del colchón, a penas fue capaz de dar un par de pasos antes de volver a caer presa de un terrible vértigo que pareció sacudir los cimientos del suelo que pisaba. Lo único que se interpuso entre su cuerpo y el suelo cuando le fallaron las piernas fueron los enguantados brazos de Matt.

• • •

El apartamento era incluso más pequeño de lo que Mello había imaginado. Lo primero que hizo tras ponerse en pie fue explorarlo, cosa que no le llevó más de un par de minutos. Solo había tres habitaciones: un baño completo, una habitación individual (aquella en cuya cama había pasado las últimas semanas) y un comedor con cocina integrada. Además, Matt no se había ocupado de decorarlo -algo natural dado el hecho de que era un piso franco-, por lo que a penas había unos cuantos muebles de diseño y un montón de paredes desnudas. Pese a todo, a Mello le pareció más que suficiente. No necesitaba más y, quizá, tampoco lo merecía. Su compañero de la infancia había vivido en aquél apartamento, localizado en algún punto inexacto de las afueras de Los Ángeles, desde hacía algún tiempo. Había seguido todos sus movimientos, sus tratos con la mafia, sus juegos contra el falso L, desde aquél lugar, vigilándolo continuamente. Las cinco pantallas y los dos portátiles que había esparcidos por el salón eran la prueba del trabajo de Matt, que también había estado recopilando datos sobre el caso Kira. Al fin y al cabo, el pelirrojo también poseía una inteligencia fuera de lo común, aún cuando todo el mundo lo subestimaba por ocupar el tercer lugar en la lista de sucesión de L.

Habían transcurrido casi dos meses desde que Matt condujera a Mello a aquél apartamento para curar sus heridas y mantenerlo vivo. Sin embargo, a penas habían hablado durante todo aquél tiempo, ya fuera por la debilidad del rubio, que pasaba casi todo el día durmiendo mientras el sedante actuaba sobre su dolor, o porque el pelirrojo se ausentaba para vigilar o traer provisiones. La conversación más larga que habían tenido fue la referente a su situación actual, aquella en la que Matt le explicó cómo lo había recogido del incendio. A partir de ahí, todo lo demás habían sido frases breves, respuestas escuetas y comentarios sin relevancia. Aún cuando habían sido grandes amigos en el pasado, ahora existía entre ellos una atmósfera muy tensa, una atmósfera que parecía ser el mudo reproche de todo aquél tiempo que habían pasado sin comunicarse el uno con el otro. A veces, Mello sentía el deseo de preguntarle a Matt qué coño le pasaba. El silencio que compartían lo sacaba de quicio, pero debía admitir que él era, en gran parte, su responsable. Al fin y al cabo, había sido él quien se había marchado de Wammy's School, dejándolo todo atrás, para zambullirse de pleno en el mundo de la mafia. Y, aunque estaba en deuda con Matt, no iba a esperar que todo volviera a ser como lo fue hacía tres años. Los dos habían crecido, madurado, vivido situaciones de lo más duras; ya no eran niños, y mucho menos aquellos que correteaban por los pasillos del orfanato con una sonrisa en los labios y un cargamento de chucherías robadas en los brazos. Todo aquello había quedado atrás, no era posible recuperar la feliz inocencia en la que una vez se vieron envueltos. Había lazos que los unían, pero habían perdido fuerza, se habían oxidado. Por eso, Mello no estaba dispuesto a quedarse allí más de lo necesario: no quería ser una carga para Matt, y tampoco quería incrementar su deuda. Llevaba tres años valiéndose por si mismo, ¿no?

Tras recorrer el piso, lo primero que hizo Mello fue meterse en el aseo y pasar un par de horas en la bañera. Se había mantenido limpio durante el tiempo que pasó en la cama, pero sentía que necesitaba hundirse bajo el agua caliente para terminar de sentirse bien. Así, mientras el vapor saturaba el pequeño cubículo, el rubio se dedicó a quitarse las vendas con cuidado, descubriendo las cicatrices que había debajo. Al final, Mello se encontró desnudo entre el vaho, contemplando su reflejo en el cristal que había sobre el lavabo. No supo cuánto tiempo pasó mirando las marcas que surcaban su piel, pero cada segundo supuso una tortura. Eran realmente horribles, monstruosas, desagradables. Las del pecho tenían mal aspecto, pero las de su cara... aquellas daban miedo. Ya no había rastro de su piel perfecta, solo unos jirones oscuros, ásperos y desiguales. No eran agradables de ver, y por eso decidió girar el espejo, poniendo la superficie reflectante contra la pared.

Cuando terminó con el baño, Mello se dejó caer sobre el sofá del comedor. No había vuelto a colocarse las vendas, pues ya no había necesidad de ellas, y por eso tuvo ganas de cubrirse la cara con las dos manos cuando Matt entró en la estancia. No lo hizo, por supuesto, y se limitó a mantener una mirada inexpresiva, como si no le importara parecer un monstruo. El pelirrojo se acercó a él y fijó los ojos verdes en su cara. Mello le sostuvo la mirada, y ambos se contemplaron durante unos segundos que parecieron eternos. Sin embargo, Matt no hizo ningún comentario sobre las cicatrices, sino que hizo gala de su típica indiferencia y le lanzó un paquete de color rojo, como si allí no pasara nada, como si la cara de su viejo amigo no estuviera desfigurada por las marcas.

–¿Qué se supone que es esto? –Mello tomó el paquete, y nada más hacerlo tuvo la respuesta a su pregunta. Había sostenido tantas tabletas de chocolate en sus manos a lo largo de su vida que podía reconocerlas solo por el peso y la forma.

–Pensé que te apetecería –Matt se encogió de hombros, arrugando su camiseta estampada a rayas, y se instaló en el sofá, en la parte opuesta a Mello–. He comprado más, están en la cocina.

El rubio asintió, pero no dio las gracias. Hacía semanas que no probaba el chocolate, pues el dolor y los antibióticos casi habían conseguido que dejara de pensar en él. Además, tampoco esperaba que Matt supiera que continuaba devorando aquél dulce con la misma avidez con la que lo hacía de niño. En cualquier caso, rasgó el papel con algo parecido a la ansiedad y contempló la perfecta simetría de la chocolatina antes de llevársela a la boca. Usó los dientes para atraparla y la partió, atrapando entre los labios un generoso fragmento de aquella dulce adicción. Aquella era otra de sus manías: nunca mordía el chocolate, sino que lo partía usado sus dientes como palanca. El motivo era sencillo: adoraba el crujido del cacao, el aroma que emanaba al fracturarse de aquél modo.

Cuando el chocolate comenzó a derretírsele sobre la lengua, Mello cerró los ojos e inspiró profundamente. Aquella golosina tenía un efecto sedante sobre él; le servía para tranquilizarse y para ordenar sus pensamientos, por eso solía comerlo en grandes cantidades cuando tenía que investigar o indagar en algún tema. Por supuesto, el hecho de devorar más de cinco tabletas al día no le ocasionaba un problema de peso ya que como decía L, el cerebro quemaba todo el azúcar que se le proporcionaba al cuerpo. En otras palabras: a las personas inteligentes no les engordaba el dulce.

Mientras el rubio saboreaba aquél pedazo de paraíso que tanto había añorado, Matt tomó su consola portátil e inició uno de sus juegos preferidos. La máquina emitió una melodía electrónica bastante retro, pero que bastaba para romper el silencio que se había instalado en la habitación. Trascurrió un buen rato antes de que Mello terminara con su chocolatina -quería saborearla bien después de pasar tanto tiempo sin cacao-, y entonces hizo una bola con el papel de plata.

–Me iré de aquí en cuanto deje de dolerme al caminar –dijo de pronto mientras contemplaba distraídamente la pelota plateada que tenía en la mano.

Matt pausó el juego y la melodía se interrumpió al instante. Sin embargo, el pelirrojo no apartó la mirada de la pantalla. Mello tampoco lo miró al continuar hablando:

–He perdido mi contacto con la mafia, pero creo que aún puedo recuperar parte del dinero y la información que reunimos.

De nuevo, se hicieron unos instantes de silencio. Mello contuvo las ganas de girarse hacia Matt para tomarlo por los hombros y sacudirlo violentamente, esperando que aquello pudiera arrancarle algún tipo de reacción. Sin embargo pudo descargar su ira sobre la pelota de papel de plata, aplastándola entre sus dedos hasta deformarla por completo.

–Te irás –dijo finalmente Matt, repitiendo lo que Mello le había dicho como si acabara de procesar aquella información. Su tono de voz fue neutro y sosegado, como siempre. No expresó ningún tipo de emoción–. Bien – añadió–, dejará de dolerte en una semana.

Mello tensó los labios y asintió. Durante un momento había temido que Matt se tomara mal aquella decisión. Esperó algo parecido a un "vuelves a abandonarme, como ya hiciste una vez", pero no hubo nada de eso. No hubo reproches, solo una neutra aceptación, como si al pelirrojo no le importara la suerte que pudiera correr. Le había salvado la vida, pero aún así no iba a molestarse en pedirle que se quedara un tiempo con él, solo hasta que el falso L dejara de seguirle la pista. Y si lo pensaba bien, ¿por qué iba Matt a preocuparse por él después de tanto tiempo? Debería sentirse satisfecho de que no le exigiera ningún tipo de deuda o lealtad, de que fuera a dejarlo marchar sin ponerle ninguna traba. Y, sin embargo, Mello se sintió decepcionado... ¿quizá dolido?

• • •

Aquella situación de tensión y silencio se prolongó durante las dos jornadas siguientes, incluso pareció incrementarse. Matt pasaba horas fuera de casa, vigilando y recopilando todas las noticias que se habían publicado sobre Kira aquellos días. Mello, sin embargo, evitaba salir, pues sabía que era poco prudente dejarse ver por el momento. Tenía que permanecer en la sombra, ya que el hecho de estar muerto para todo el mundo le proporcionaba una ventaja que no podía perder. Por desgracia, estar todo el día encerrado en aquél diminuto apartamento de tres estancias no era precisamente divertido. Además, compartía el espacio con sus propios demonios, con su resentimiento, con su odio y su derrota. Evitaba todas las superficies que pudieran reflejar su rostro y le quitaba cigarrillos a Matt en un intento de aplacar su ansiedad. También había dejado de tomar sus pastillas para el dolor, aunque este estaba lejos de remitir completamente.

–Oye, Mello –el rubio casi se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de Matt en un momento determinado de la tarde. En aquél momento, el pelirrojo se encontraba apoyado contra una de las ventanas del salón, apurando un pitillo, mientras él permanecía en el sofá con el ordenador portátil en el regazo.

–¿Qué quieres? –Mello dejó te teclear en la máquina y frunció ligeramente el ceño. Estaba enfadado. No sabía exactamente por qué, simplemente lo estaba. Suponía que se debía a la situación que estaba viviendo: tenía la cara deforme, estaba encerrado en una caja de zapatos y le dolía casi todo el cuerpo.

–Me estaba preguntando... –Matt hizo una pausa para exhalar el humo de su cigarro y observar el exterior a través de la ventana–. ¿Por qué no te has cortado el pelo?

El rubio hizo una mueca de extrañeza, pues no comprendía a qué venía aquella pregunta tan absurda. De todas las cosas que podría haberle preguntado, Matt había escogido la más estúpida... o quizá no. De hecho, Mello había tenido un motivo determinado para no cortarse el pelo, que le había crecido de forma desigual y descontrolada durante los dos meses que pasó en reposo.

–¿Ahora te fijas en mi corte de pelo? –replicó, intentando eludir la pregunta. Sin embargo, Matt no fue lo suficientemente estúpido como para picar el anzuelo.

–Eres demasiado constante con tus manías como para dejarte crecer el pelo más de lo normal.

Mello giró la cabeza ligeramente para dedicarle una mirada de soslayo a su compañero. Fue entonces cuando descubrió que él también lo estaba mirando, aunque lo hacía a través de los cristales de sus gafas de nadador, aquellas que siempre llevaba encima y formaban parte de su identidad.

–Ahora... –el rubio titubeó, pero luego habló con firmeza–: ahora me gusta más así.

Matt asintió y apagó el cigarrillo contra el cristal de la ventana, dejando que las cenizas se deslizaran hacia el suelo. Luego caminó para dejar la colilla en el cenicero de la mesa, y Mello pensó que la conversación había llegado a su final. Sin embargo, se equivocaba.

–¿Es por tus cicatrices? –Matt fue tajante, directo. No se anduvo con delicadezas y dio de lleno con su teoría. Sí, Mello se había dejado el pelo largo para que los mechones le taparan la piel deforme, aunque no fuera una solución totalmente efectiva. Además, ¿qué sentido tenía conservar su impoluto corte de pelo si su cara era un desastre?

–Ya conoces la respuesta –respondió el rubio, seco y cortante como el hielo, antes de devolverle la atención al portátil. Aquella vez fue él quien cortó la conversación, decidiendo que no tenía ningunas ganas de hablarle a Matt sobre el efecto que tenían en su psique las condenadas cicatrices. Lo último que quería era exponer su debilidad, dar lástima. Preferiría morir antes de dar lástima.

Lo que Mello no sabía era que Matt no le tenía ninguna lástima, ni siquiera compasión. Lamentaba lo que le había ocurrido, evidentemente, pero sabía que el rubio era lo suficientemente temperamental como para salir adelante aunque fuera solo por orgullo. Además, las cicatrices no tenían ninguna importancia para él. No le importaba que el rostro de Mello hubiera cambiado, ya que le preocupaba más la transformación que había sufrido su carácter. Aquél adicto al chocolate siempre había sido un poco dramático, rencoroso y apasionado, pero su camino avanzaba hacia una única dirección: la justicia. Tras la muerte de L, sin embrago, Mello pareció estar dispuesto a todo con tal de vengarse, sobrepasar a Near y atrapar a Kira. Su inocencia se esfumó en el mismo instante en que puso un pie fuera de la Wammy's School, y Matt pudo verlo, del mismo modo en que lo vio avanzar hacia la verja que marcaba la salida del orfanato, dejándolo todo atrás... dejándolo atrás a él. Al principio se enfadó, claro, pero la ira no le duró mucho. Terminó comprendiendo que, para una persona como Mello, los golpes emocionales suponían toda una catástrofe. Y con la muerte de L no solo había perdido a un mentor y a una figura similar a la paterna, sino también parte de su esperanza en la justicia y la ley. Si L, que encarnaba los buenos valores del mundo, había sido derrotado por un monstruoso asesino, ¿qué le quedaba al mundo? Las buenas personas también morían, y en el instante que el rubio comprendió aquello, su vida cambió por completo. Aquél era el motivo por el que, con tan solo quince años recién cumplidos, Mello se había lanzado a la parte más oscura de la sociedad, a las sombras de la ilegalidad y la delincuencia. Matt aún no sabía cómo lo había hecho -y estaba seguro de que tampoco lo descubriría nunca-, pero el caso es que su viejo amigo había conseguido derrotar a un importante capo de la mafia y ganarse el respeto de todos sus subordinados. Lo más probable era que hubiera llegado a ser el cappo mafioso más joven de la historia. Y todo le funcionó bastante bien hasta que el falso L se cruzó en su camino. Matt deseó poder haber aparecido antes en escena, haber respaldado a Mello cuando este necesitó de apoyo... pero no pudo. Todo ocurrió demasiado rápido, y para cuando se enteró de que el rubio corría peligro, la base de la mafia ya había estallado por los aires.

Como era evidente, Matt también era un siervo de la justicia, aunque sus métodos fueran casi tan ilegales como los de su compañero. Había despreciado a Kira desde que aquél asesino comenzó a hacerse famoso, y sobre todo después de que terminara con la vida de L y Watari. Pensaba que Kira era la persona a la que más odiaba en la vida... hasta que vio a Mello, inconsciente, con la piel destrozada por el fuego. En aquél momento se dio cuenta de que el falso L iba a ser el nuevo blanco de su rabia. Al fin y al cabo, habían sido sus hombres los que habían acorralado a Mello, los que lo habían empujado a cometer la temeridad que a punto estuvo de acabar con su vida. Por suerte, pudo llegar a tiempo. Pudo curar a su compañero, conseguir que sobreviviera. Había llevado su cuerpo en volandas, lo había instalado en su propia cama y había pasado día y noche a su lado, asegurándose de que no dejara de respirar, rogando que consiguiera salir adelante.

Y lo hizo, pero el Mello que despertó de la inconsciencia no era el Mello que él recordaba. No era su compañero del orfanato, pero tampoco el orgulloso cappo de la droga al que había vigilado de cerca durante los últimos tres años. Había vuelto a sufrir un golpe emocional, y aquello podía ser incluso más peligroso que las heridas, podía destruirlo desde dentro. Pese a todo, no ocurriría como la última vez. No pasaría como con la muerte de L, porque aquella vez, Matt no pensaba dejar a Mello. No lo dejaría solo.

• • •

Mello soñó con las llamas de un incendio. Estaban por todas partes, se arrastraban por los suelos y trepaban por las paredes para ocupar el techo y desmoronarlo con sus ardientes mordiscos. Y él se encontraba en el centro de aquél infierno, buscando una salida. Intentaba correr, pero aunque sus piernas se movían no parecía cambiar de sitio. Al final, gritó pidiendo ayuda. La rogó, la suplicó, y creyó haberla conseguido cuando distinguió unas familiares siluetas tras las llamas. Sin embargo, todas ellas se marcharon, se alejaron de él, le negaron el socorro que tanto necesitaba. Y, entonces, el cerco de llamas se estrechó, convirtiendo su carne en cenizas.

Despertó sobresaltado, con las sábanas pegadas al cuerpo a causa del sudor que había provocado el miedo. Se incorporó y barrió la habitación con unos desesperados ojos azules al mismo tiempo que intentaba recuperar el oxígeno que la pesadilla le había arrebatado. Cuando comprendió que nada de aquello había sido real, que no había sido más que una ilusión del subconsciente, se sintió como un auténtico idiota. Ahora, sus temores lo vencían incluso cuando dormía. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando con él?

Aún algo alterado y bastante cabreado consigo mismo, Mello le echó un vistazo al despertador que había a su lado. Era muy temprano, pero lo más probable es que hubiera amanecido en el exterior. Su habitación, sin embargo, se encontraba en penumbra gracias a las persianas.

–¿Mello?

La voz de Matt se hizo oír desde el otro lado de la puerta de la habitación. El pelirrojo entró en la estancia sin molestarse en llamar, algo que habría sido una tontería teniendo en cuenta que el apartamento era suyo. Mello lo miró, sintiéndose aliviado por la presencia de su amigo, que terminó de disipar los ecos de la pesadilla. Aunque, por supuesto, aquello era algo que jamás admitiría en voz alta. De hecho, adoptó un semblante tan indiferente y frío como siempre.

–¿Qué quieres?

Matt, que llevaba puesta una de sus habituales camisetas de rayas, se cruzó de brazos y lo observó con cierto recelo.

–Me pareció escuchar que me llamabas –dijo, deteniéndose justo junto a la cama. Luego se encogió de hombros y levantó las manos para ponerse las gafas de buceador en la cabeza, liberando así sus ojos verdes–. Habrá sido cosa mía.

Mello frunció ligeramente el ceño, suponiendo que podía haber llamado a su compañero en sueños. Sin embargo, fingió que no sabía de lo que le hablaba y terminó de incorporarse en la cama. Tuvo ganas de estirarse, pero luego recordó el dolor de las cicatrices y decidió no hacerlo.

–Sí, ha sido cosa tuya –Mello torció los labios, como si la presencia de Matt le resultara irritante. Se fijó en su cara y se dio cuenta de que tenía dos profundas ojeras bajo los ojos, como si hubiera pasado la noche en vela. ¿Es que el pelirrojo tenía problemas para dormir? Quizá solo se había pasado la madrugada jugando a sus aparatitos.

El pelirrojo no dijo nada más, pero se acercó a las persianas para subirlas un poco, permitiendo que la luz del día penetrara en la estancia. Mello entrecerró los ojos y chasqueó la lengua, cegado por el sol. Matt siempre hacía aquello, incluso lo hacía siendo un niño, en la Wammy's. La luz del sol le molestaba para jugar con sus pantallas, pero aún así, lo primero que hacía al levantarse era abrir las persianas para dejar pasar la luz. Mello nunca le había preguntado por qué, pues sospechaba que tenía relación con los orígenes del pelirrojo, con la etapa que vivió antes de ser recogido por el orfanato para superdotados. Y todos los niños de la Wammy's seguían una regla no escrita: no se preguntaba por los orígenes. Jamás.

–¿Cómo te encuentras hoy? –una vez terminó con las persianas, Matt se metió las manos en los bolsillos y se volvió hacia Mello. La luz del sol le daba por la espalda, creando una curiosa aureola de un rojo intenso sobre su melena cobriza.

–Estoy jodido –Mello sonrió, no de forma agradable sino más bien socarrona, y bajó la mirada hacia su pecho desnudo para mirarse las cicatrices–. Aún me duelen. Dijiste que dejarían de dolerme en una semana.

–No soy médico –apuntó Matt, desviando así el reproche que le había lanzado el rubio. Se encogió de hombros una vez más y se sacó un pequeño tubo del bolsillo. Parecía un tubo de pasta de dientes–. Quizá esto te ayude. Es para las quemaduras –explicó. Mello se preguntó de dónde habría sacado Matt algo así. ¿Cuándo habría ido a comprarlo?–. "Efecto refrescante", o eso pone aquí. Supongo que te irá bien.

Mello tensó los labios, pero asintió. No le gustaba tener que depender de nadie, pero si aquella crema servía para mitigar el ardor de sus cicatrices, la usaría.

Matt usó los dientes para quitarse uno de los guantes que llevaba puestos. Luego se quitó el otro y se arremangó la camiseta de rayas. El rubio lo observó y alzó una ceja.

–¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? –inquirió, adelantándose a los actos de su compañero.

–Alguien tendrá que ponértela –Matt, tan resuelto como siempre, apretó el tubo de crema para repartirse una buena cantidad de ella por la punta de los dedos. Luego se arrodilló delante de la cama, frente a Mello, y estiró la mano para ponérsela sobre las cicatrices del pecho. Sin embargo, antes de llevar a cabo su cometido, el rubio lo apartó de un manotazo.

–¡Apártate, joder! –exclamó con el rostro contraído por la ira y el cuerpo repentinamente tenso.

–¿A qué cojones viene eso, Mello? –Matt no gritó, pero frunció ligeramente el ceño.

–¡No me toques! –insistió el rubio, cada vez más alterado–. ¡No me toques, maldita sea!

Matt se levantó del suelo, sorprendido y molesto a partes iguales ante la actitud de su compañero.

–No te preocupes, no te va a hacer daño –dijo en tono conciliador, sereno. Volvió a alargar la mano hacia el rubio, esta vez para poner una mano sobre su hombro e intentar tranquilizarlo. Sin embargo, Mello volvió a responder, esta vez con un brusco empujón que hizo retroceder a Matt.

–¡No quiero que las toques! –Mello apretó los puños y bajó la mirada. La melena rubia le cayó en cascada por el rostro, ocultando sus ojos azules–. No quiero que las toques, joder... dan asco –murmuró, y su propia voz parecía estar cargada de repugnancia–. Son asquerosas, Matt. No las toques –finalmente dejó de gritar, pero su cuerpo aún estaba tenso, preparado para rechazar al pelirrojo en caso de que volviera a acercarse.

Matt levantó las cejas, atónito. No hacía falta ser un genio para averiguar que Mello odiaba sus cicatrices, pero ahora sabía que, además, provocaban que se diera asco a si mismo. ¿Dónde había quedado el orgullo y la vanidad del que fuera su mejor amigo? Aquella persona asustada de si misma que tenía delante no era Mello. No era su Mello, el de su recuerdo. No era más que un ser atormentado e inestable, traumatizado por la derrota y las señales que esta habían dejado en su cuerpo. Estaba incluso más roto de lo que se había imaginado.

–Vete de aquí –pidió el rubio. Como Matt no se movió, insistió en un tono más cruel y autoritario–: Vete, imbécil, déjame en paz de una puta vez.

Aquella vez, el pelirrojo sí le hizo caso. Dejó el tubo de crema sobre la mesita, cogió sus guantes y abandonó la habitación sin añadir nada más. Antes de cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas, no obstante, le echó un último vistazo a Mello... y se percató de que su cuerpo temblaba como una hoja en la tormenta.

• • •

Desde el episodio de la crema para las quemaduras, la comunicación entre ambos se redujo hasta quedar prácticamente reducida a nada. Mello pasó días encerrado en la habitación, saliendo únicamente para comer, buscar chocolate u ocupar el baño, y Matt no manifestó interés alguno por establecer contacto con él. Así, se abandonaron al silencio, a la rutina, a las horas que pasaban sin pena ni gloria y a la brecha que se ensanchaba inexorablemente entre ambos.

Hasta una noche en la que Matt, que volvía de la calle con unas bolsas de comida en los bazos y un cigarro entre los labios, se encontró a Mello en el sofá del comedor, con el ordenador encendido en su regazo. Se alegró de ver que su compañero le había puesto fin a su clausura en la habitación, pero todo su optimismo se esfumó de pleno al escuchar la voz del rubio, que ni siquiera lo saludó:

–Necesito dinero, Matt.

El pelirrojo caminó hasta la zona de la cocina y abrió las bolsas para comenzar a poner la comida en su sitio, aunque la verdad es que no le estaba prestando atención a la tarea.

–Claro –accedió sin trabas. Tenía unas cuantas cuentas bancarias repartidas en diferentes estados, así que lo de prestar dinero no le suponía un problema. Sin embargo, le preocupaba el uso que Mello pudiera darle. Y, como sabía que se enfadaría si le preguntaba directamente, decidió averiguarlo de forma más sutil–. ¿Cuánto necesitas?

Mello cerró el ordenador portátil y lo puso sobre la mesa de café que tenía delante. Cruzó las piernas y respondió, sin andarse tampoco con rodeos:

–No mucho, lo justo para un billete de avión y un mes de alquiler.

Matt entornó los ojos bajo el opaco cristal de sus gafas de nadador. Terminó de ordenar lo que había comprado, tiró la colilla en la que se había convertido su cigarro y se encendió otro, dándole una larga calada.

–¿Te vas a Japón? –preguntó tras liberar el humo, que escapó de entre sus labios en forma de elegantes volutas que se deshicieron tras elevarse.

–Sí –Mello se cruzó de brazos, adoptando una pose defensiva, y clavó sus fríos ojos azules en Matt–. Te dije que me iría, y para encontrar a Kira necesito estar en Japón. L estaba seguro de que estaba allí, y todas las pistas apuntan a que no se equivocaba.

El pelirrojo asintió, fingiendo indiferencia. Sabía que se le había agotado el tiempo, que Mello iba a marcharse una vez más. Sin embargo, continuaba sin tener intención alguna de dejarlo escapar sin pelear. Ya lo perdió una vez, lo dejó totalmente solo, y no iba a permitir que ocurriera de nuevo.

–Antes de irte de Los Ángeles, deberías ir a ver a Near –dijo, sabiendo que aquél nombre haría flaquear la fortaleza que Mello fingía poseer. Desde que eran niños, Near y él se habían declarado rivales, y no solo por ser aspirantes a reemplazar a L en el futuro, sino porque eran demasiado distintos en su esencia como para llevarse bien. Competían por absolutamente todo, y Matt había tenido que actuar de mediador para evitar que el rubio pateara al engreído de Near más de una vez. No es que el albino le cayera bien, pues era demasiado pedante y sociópata para su gusto, pero tampoco le gustaba que Mello se metiera el problemas.

–¿A... Near? –Mello perdió la neutralidad de su semblante, adoptando en su lugar una expresión de sorpresa y desprecio–. ¿Para qué cojones iba a hacer eso, Matt? –replicó, furioso–. Sé cosas sobre el cuaderno, ¿sabes?, cosas de las que él no tiene ni idea. Es mi oportunidad para pasarle por encima, para atrapar a Kira antes de él –presa de los nervios, Mello tomó una chocolatina que había estado reposando en la mesa y rasgó el papel de forma violenta para morder su dulce contenido.

–Es cierto –Matt se metió las manos en los bolsillos y contempló a su compañero–. Pero él también tiene cosas que necesitas... –cuando el rubio alzó la mirada hacia él y le dio un nuevo y rabioso mordisco a la tableta de chocolate, prosiguió–: tiene contacto con el falso L, y también una fotografía tuya.

Mello separó los labios en un gesto de sorpresa. Frunció el ceño mirando a Matt, como si lo culpara por haberle dado aquella información, y ejerció tanta fuerza sobre el chocolate que sujetaba en la mano que lo partió por la mitad sin darse cuenta.

–¿Una fotografía...?

–Sí. Del expediente de la Wammy's.

El rubio contuvo la respiración mientras su cerebro procesaba aquella nueva información a velocidad de vértigo, sopesando los pros y los contras que conllevaba el hecho de que Near estuviera en posesión de la única fotografía que existía de él. No esperaba que la usara para exponerlo ante Kira, pero aún así no le gustaba que estuviera en sus manos. Al fin y al cabo era una fotografía suya, tenía derecho a reclamarla. Aunque, bien pensado, ¿qué importaba? Lo único que tenía en mente era irse a Japón y atrapar al malnacido que asesinó a L, además de a cientos de personas que estaban en potestad de la justicia. Debía concentrarse en eso, era lo único que ansiaba, lo único que le aseguraría su victoria sobre Near.

–Pues que se la quede –concluyó, y volvió a morder el chocolate.

Matt alzó una ceja, pues habría apostado hasta su más preciado videojuego a que Mello se empeñaría en recuperar la fotografía después de conocer su existencia.

–Pero... –murmuró, poco dispuesto a ceder ahora que había logrado capturar la atención de Mello–. ¿No es peligroso que tengan una foto tuya? Si llegara a manos de Kira...

–¿Qué, Matt? –interrumpió Mello, esbozando una de sus maniáticas sonrisas, aquellas que eran capaz de intimidad al hombre más fornido pero que, para el pelirrojo, eran un gesto familiar–. ¿Me matará? ¿Escribirá mi nombre en el Cuaderno de Muerte?

Matt tensó los labios, guardando silencio. Por supuesto, él conocía la existencia de los cuadernos de los shinigamis, aunque nunca había tenido uno en las manos y no estaba al tanto de todas sus normas. Pese a todo, conocía la más importante: había que ver el rostro de una persona para poder matarlo al escribir su nombre, y ese hecho convertía una simple fotografía en un arma muy peligrosa.

–¿Crees que me importa? –espetó de pronto Mello, arrugando la nariz con desprecio. Lamió el extremo de su chocolatina con la punta de la lengua y sonrió de forma retorcida una vez más. Sus ojos se habían oscurecido, anticipando un intenso estallido de ira que emanó de su cuerpo como en ondas eléctricas–: Morir es lo que menos me preocupa ahora mismo. Lo que quiero es ganar, ¡ganar!, ¿no lo entiendes? Que le den a la fotografía, que le den a Kira, que le den a Near... ¡que le den a L, joder! –exclamó, dejando a Matt atónito e inmóvil en el centro del salón–. Sí, que le den por haberse dejado matar, por haberse marchado tan pronto, por no haber parado a ese jodido asesino maníaco... –el tono del rubio se suavizó, pero eso no supuso el fin de la rabieta. Al contrario, su voz se volvió tan fría que podría haber llegado a crear escarcha–: Y, ¿sabes qué, Matt? Que te den a ti, capullo. ¡Sí, que te den! ¡Que te den por haberme salvado de aquél puto infierno! –Mello arrojó el chocolate, totalmente fuera de si, y se levantó del sofá para señalar a Matt con el dedo índice en un gesto acusador–. ¡Tendría que haber muerto! ¿Eres tan estúpido como para creer que no estaría mejor muerto? ¡Mírame la puñetera cara, maldita sea, parezco un jodido monstruo deforme! –tras gritar a pleno pulmón, el rubio jadeó y volvió a dejarse caer en el sofá, agotado por su propia violencia, extenuado por el dolor que fragmentaba su alma–. En el fondo, espero que Kira no tarde en escribir mi nombre en su condenado cuaderno...

Tras aquél terrible discurso, la habitación pareció sumirse en un silencio tan pesado y cargante que incluso podría haberse cortado usando un cuchillo poco afilado. Mello bajó la mirada, con el rostro aún encendido por la rabia, y Matt se quedó en pie, intentando asimilar y reaccionar a todas sus palabras.

¿Cómo podía Mello decir aquello? ¿Cómo se atrevía a maldecirlo por haberle salvado la vida? ¿Cómo deseaba morir a manos del engendro de Kira? No había duda: estaba totalmente fuera de si, había perdido el juicio casi por completo. No importaba que fuera uno de los chicos más inteligentes del planeta, pues en aquél momento no era más que un niñato descerebrado que clamaba gilipolleces. Estaba a nada de convertirse en una parodia de si mismo... y eso era algo que Matt no pensaba permitir. No iba a dejar que Mello se hundiera en la mierda, que se asesinara a si mismo por un mero bajón de autoestima mal gestionado. Había estado a su lado durante toda su infancia, evitando que se metiera en problemas, involucrándose en peleas con los niños que se burlaban de su cabello rubio, ayudándolo a ejecutar inocentes planes contra Near y los demás. Había cuidado de él mientras estuvieron en el orfanato, e iba a continuar haciéndolo. Aquella tarea había sido una de sus principales razones de ser durante gran parte de su vida, y no podía abandonarla sin más. Mientras aún le quedara aliento en el pecho y sangre en las venas, lucharía para evitar que Mello se arrastrara hacia el lado más oculto de su corazón.

–Bueno, es suficiente –murmuró Matt, harto de aquellos numeritos de autocompasión. El rubio quiso insultarlo por sus palabras, pero el pelirrojo se metió en el baño antes de que pudiera pronunciar una sola palabra.

Cuando regresó al salón, Matt llevaba en las manos el espejo del baño, aquél al que Mello le había dado la vuelta hacía ya bastantes días con la intención de no volver a contemplar su propio reflejo. Sin dar ningún tipo de explicación lo dejó apoyado contra la pared, asegurándose de que la parte reflectante quedara hacia fuera.

–¿Qué haces con eso? –inquirió Mello, autoritario–. Llévate esa mierda de aquí, no quiero verla.

–He dicho que es suficiente –Matt se acercó al sofá con paso firme e imparable. Normalmente nunca adoptaba aquella actitud tan estricta, pero los desvaríos de su compañero habían conseguido sacarlo de sus casillas–. Ven aquí, llorica de mierda.

–¿Qué me has llamado? –Mello abrió los ojos, totalmente sorprendido por el cambio de Matt, pero no se dejó intimidar–. ¿Es que has perdido la cabeza? ¡Ni se te ocurra tocarme! ¡No te atrevas, cabrón!

Como era de esperar, Matt ignoró las órdenes de Mello. No solo lo tocó, sino que lo tomó por la pechera de la camiseta, estrechando la tela entre los dedos, y tiró de él hacia arriba. Lo levantó sin demasiado esfuerzo (Mello siempre había sido de constitución delgada y ligera), y aproximó su rostro al ajeno para dedicarle una mirada severa y rotunda.

–Deja de insultarme.

–¡Lo haré cuando dejes de hacer gilipolleces! –Mello luchó contra las manos enguantadas de Matt, pero no podía liberarse de su rabioso agarre–. ¡Apártate de mi, apestas a tabaco!

El aludido gruñó, sabiendo que a partir de ese momento recibiría un ataque de peyorativos, pero ignoró los insultos y tiró de Mello una vez más, arrastrándolo lejos del sofá, hacia el espejo. El rubio pataleaba, golpeaba sus brazos y le daba patadas en las espinillas, pero él no dejó de avanzar hacia el cristal.

–¡Estás loco, hijo de perra! –gritaba Mello sin dejar de retorcerse. Su fuerza, sin embargo, flaqueaba con cada nuevo intento, y la actitud de Matt había comenzado a intimidarlo de verdad –¡Te voy a matar, ¿me oyes?! ¡Estás muerto por eso, perro!

De pronto, Matt soltó su camiseta sin demasiado cuidado, lanzándolo al suelo con un empujón, justo al lado del espejo. Mello maldijo una vez más, incorporándose tras la caída, y le dedicó a su compañero una mirada que destilaba un letal veneno azul.

–¡Muérete, gilipollas! –le gritó, apoyándose sobre el suelo entarimado con las dos manos.

–No, Mello –Matt esbozó una media sonrisa, se quitó las gafas para dejarlas caer alrededor de su cuello y sacó una pistola que había llevado oculta y sujeta en la parte de atrás de sus pantalones, bajo la camiseta de rayas rojas– eres tú el que va a morir.

Mello se quedó inmóvil de pronto, totalmente paralizado. Observó el cañón de la pistola que lo apuntaba directamente a la cabeza, y luego clavó su mirada en Matt. Quiso continuar insultándolo, pero las palabras se le quedaron atascadas en la garganta, que tampoco permitía circular el oxígeno. Sentía la boca seca, pues por mucho que miraba a su compañero, no encontraba ni un atisbo de duda en sus brillantes ojos verdes. Parecía decidido a disparar en aquél instante, a reventarle la cabeza allí mismo, sin más. Matt iba a matarlo, y el corazón le latía desbocado en el pecho. Matt iba a matarlo, y las manos le temblaban sin que pudiera controlarlas. Matt iba a matarlo, y estaba tan aterrorizado que lo único en lo que podía pensar era en el hecho de que una vez fue su mejor amigo. Si lo asesinaba, moriría sabiendo que no le quedaba nadie en el mundo, nadie que pudiera echarlo de menos o lamentar su muerte. Dejaría de existir, sin más, y le traería sin cuidado a todo el mundo, como si no hubiera sido más que un montón de escoria. No podía continuar con su lucha, no podría continuar defendiendo la justicia, no podría seguir los pasos de L... y no podría decir que murió teniendo a un amigo a su lado.

El pelirrojo retiró el seguro del arma, que crujió amenazante. El cañón, de un frío metal, rozó la frente de Mello, apartando algunos de sus mechones dorados. El dedo de Matt se deslizó hacia el gatillo, que fue activado por una ligera presión.

–¡Matt, por favor...!

* * *

Subiré la segunda y última parte en una semana aproximadamente, como he dicho antes estoy a muy poco de terminarla. Pese a todo, me gustaría conocer vuestra opinión sobre este trocito. ¡Necesito saber que aún hay fans del MxM por el mundo y que no me he quedado sola!

Hasta la próxima y pasad una semana perfecta.


End file.
